Gas separation is useful in many industries and can typically be accomplished by flowing a mixture of gases over an adsorbent material that preferentially adsorbs one or more gas components, while not adsorbing one or more other gas components. The non-adsorbed components are recovered as a separate product.
One particular type of gas separation technology is swing adsorption, such as temperature swing adsorption (TSA), pressure swing adsorption (PSA), partial pressure purge swing adsorption (PPSA), rapid cycle pressure swing adsorption (RCPSA), rapid cycle partial pressure swing adsorption (RCPPSA), and not limited to but also combinations of the fore mentioned processes, such as pressure and temperature swing adsorption. As an example, PSA processes rely on the phenomenon of gases being more readily adsorbed within the pore structure or free volume of an adsorbent material when the gas is under pressure. That is, the higher the gas pressure, the greater the amount of readily-adsorbed gas adsorbed. When the pressure is reduced, the adsorbed component is released, or desorbed from the adsorbent material.
The swing adsorption processes (e.g., PSA and TSA) may be used to separate gases of a gas mixture because different gases tend to fill the micropore of the adsorbent material to different extents. For example, if a gas mixture, such as natural gas, is passed under pressure through a vessel containing an adsorbent material that is more selective towards carbon dioxide than it is for methane, at least a portion of the carbon dioxide is selectively adsorbed by the adsorbent material, and the gas exiting the vessel is enriched in methane. When the adsorbent material reaches the end of its capacity to adsorb carbon dioxide, it is regenerated in a PSA process, for example, by reducing the pressure, thereby releasing the adsorbed carbon dioxide. The adsorbent material is then typically purged and repressurized. Then, the adsorbent material is ready for another adsorption cycle.
The swing adsorption processes typically involve one or more adsorbent bed units, which include adsorbent beds disposed within a housing configured to maintain fluids at various pressures for different steps in an adsorption cycle within the unit. These adsorbent bed units utilize different packing material in the bed structures. For example, the adsorbent bed units utilize checker brick, pebble beds or other available packing. As an enhancement, some adsorbent bed units may utilize engineered packing within the bed structure. The engineered packing may include a material provided in a specific configuration, such as a honeycomb, ceramic forms or the like.
Further, various adsorbent bed units may be coupled together with conduits and valves to manage the flow of fluids. Orchestrating these adsorbent bed units involves coordinating the cycles for each adsorbent bed unit with other adsorbent bed units in the system. A complete PSA cycle can vary from seconds to minutes as it transfers a plurality of gaseous streams through one or more of the adsorbent bed units.
For conventional bench-top laboratory scale facilities, flow streams are typically provided by blending fluids stored in storage vessels. While this may provide a representative flow stream for testing, it limits the size of the test unit and test system. Furthermore, such facilities require a significant amount of time to set-up and operate and the various product streams from testing may not be recovered. To collect the necessary information to facilitate scale-up, it may be necessary to analyze and test technology at a scale that is representative of large commercial applications. Such facilities may be too large for laboratory scale evaluation.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the industry for apparatus, methods, and systems that provide enhancements in testing swing adsorption systems. The present techniques provide enhancements by integrating swing adsorption processes to separate contaminants from a feed stream with operational gas processing systems. This facilitates operation at a sufficiently large scale to facilitate scale-up to large commercial facilities, while minimizing or eliminating any lost fluid inventories. The present techniques overcome the drawbacks of conventional testing approaches based on this integration.